A Hero Is Thawed
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: Intex is back! After five years of being entrapped in ice, she finally breaks lose. What happened while she was frozen? Read Love is in the Air for better understanding.
1. Chapter 1: The Great Icescape

**I do not own DragonFable.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After defeating the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dragon, Warlic disappeared. A new threat slowly approached us, as I met aliens called Atleans. They came to our world to avoid the person, the monster that destroyed their planet. Soon I realized that the same person is coming here, and fast. Our only hope was Warlic, but he disappeared.

The Atleans told of the man who saved them once before, the Professor. We searched for him, and found him and an old enemy.

Konnan, the person whose family I could not save in the Fire War, its one of my many regrets. We made a truce, and the professor decided to help me. We went inside Wargoth's mind, because for some reason their minds were linked.

We then found an amazing discovery, the Professor was Wargoth. We then rescued Xan from Wargoth, and formed a temporary truce. We broke Jaanica's crystal, and fought Wargoth but lost. Then we found another interesting discovery, the Professor was not Wargoth.

The Professor and Wargoth are parts of Warlic. Professor was the human side, while Wargoth was the infernal side. Now we planned to merge them together, as Wargoth marched closer. Now here I am stuck in a gigantic ice crystal, how you ask? After we defeated Wargoth and merged him together with the Professor, Jaanica turned on us, and froze us.

Me, Xan, and Warlic. I don't know how much time passed… I only saw the ice that entrapped me. I heard nothing but my own breathing.

It was maddening, not knowing what was going on in the outside world. Not knowing if your family and loved ones are still safe, or have met a cruel fate. One day I saw something I thought I would never see, a bead of water dropped down the ice. The ice was melting! I blinked in surprise, then hope. As time passed, more beads dropped from the ice, and then there was a gigantic shake.

"Mmpphhtb?"

I moved around, and I felt the ice move around me. I screamed in hope, wishing with all my heart that I could escape. I moved violently, and the ice cracked and broke, I was free.

"Wha… what happened?" I got up and looked around. I was faced by an all too familiar cliff.

"How long was I frozen for…?" Suddenly a red dragon that's in chains flew past me, it roared.

"A dragon?"

It was the dragon that wanted to eat me, a very long time ago. I met him again when I was delivering a letter for Lady Celestia, but Hell and I taught him a lesson.

Why is he in chains? Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness and nausea, I fell on my knees.

"Argh" When I felt it was gone, I got up.

An arrow past me, and hit the dragon. He fell with a loud thud that rocked the earth; I have to find out about what's going on, Y'know… after I find a way down there. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, there were three guys in weird uniforms and held swords.

"Well, well where did you come from?" The first guy asked me.

"The ice crystal… it's broken…" The second one commented.

"We should take her back to Asterid…"

The first guy smirked and held up chains in his other hand. He must be the leader. I gripped the axe in my hand tightly.

"I have no idea who you are… but I'm not going anywhere in chains." I charged at them.

"Get her" The leader shouted.

"I don't think so!" A voice behind them said.

"Huh?" He turned, just in time to get knocked out by Rolith.

The other two did not have time to react, and Rolith knocked them out too.

"Hahaha, too easy…"

"Rolith!"

Man, do I even get experience for this? A scroll fell from the sky. I picked it up and read it. Whoa thanks, whoever you are.

"Intex!"

"Hurry… there is more of them in the woods!"

"Right!" I quickly followed behind him.

We went through the forest. I stopped and picked up a bag of gold that was laying there, finder's keeper's, hehe. I run to where Rol was at, just in time to hear him shout.

"Unhand that moglin!"

"The moglin is a magical creature!" The guy protested.

Suddenly Twilly flew across the forest floor, and landed in front of me.

"Twil!"

"Intwex! You got out!"

"Join my party, little fella…" Twilly grinned and stood beside me.

I run to where the manahunter was, and fought him. He went down with little fight, I still got it!

"Intex, you're finally free! You've been frozen for years…"

"Years?! You couldn't melt me out?"

"Warlic started you thawing when he finally got free… Otherwise you might have never gotten out!" That thought terrified me.

"We've needed you Intex… A lot has happened while you've been frozen" Guilt filled my heart at his words.

"The cult of The Rose is trying to stop magic!"

"Stop magic? But how…"

"There's no time now, Intex. Head up the path to Oaklore and talk with Maya when you get inside"

"Whatever you do, don't mention magic at the gate and keep Hellebore well hidden if he has found you"

I have not found Hell yet, but I had a pretty good idea as to where he was… along with the rest of my family. I walked up the path to Oaklore, and was stopped by a guard.

"Halt!" I approached him.

"Who goes there!"

"Just a simple adventurer" I replied.

"A hunter? Or a mana-user?"

"Well, I guess you could say I hunt for adventure…?" That was… bad. I wondered if he bought it?

"Whatever, just go on. Time for my lunch" I grinned and entered Oaklore.


	2. Chapter 2: At Least

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I noticed when I entered Oaklore was the manahunters, and The Rose banners. I approached Maya.

"Welcome to Oaklore Keep, home of the Pactogonal Table and members of the Rose…"

She then noticed who I was, "Oh my, is it really you, Intex?"

"It's me" Then I relayed Rolith's message to her.

"What?!" She screamed, gaining the attention of some manahunters.

"Ahem. I mean… What?" She whispered now, the manahunters turned away.

"You actually saw Captain Rolith? I'm so glad his okay!"

"He left when… when King Alteon ordered him to garrison The Rose members here"

So King Alteon sided with The Rose, stopping them from getting rid of all magic just got a little harder.

"Patrols have been coming back since then with… headaches… I thought that might have been him!"

"He told me to stay in case other heroes came looking… Do you remember anything that happened?"

I did remember everything, clearly. It was all I thought about as I was incased in  
that damned ice, not knowing if I will ever escape.

"If not, you can use your Book of Lore to read about your pre-frozen adventures!"

"I tried to be as accurate as possible when writing the Book about your past heroism!"

"Looking at the Book of Lore should be like reliving your adventures!"

"You can use the Book of Lore to keep up with all the latest news in the kingdom too!" I tuned her out by then.

I had a book? Which had all my adventures in it? Awesome! At least once I die people can read this and remember me. They will remember the hero named, Intex. The person who has saved this world time and time again. I was thinking more of a statue, but this is better! That when I die at least I won't be forgotten… lost in time as new heroes come forward to take my place.

At least… when I die, the people I leave behind will have something to hold on too… It's a dangerous job, and anything can happen… but someone has to do it. I don't regret it… I've never regretted it. When I chose to become a hero, everyday became an adventure, I traveled over Lore, I've saved millions of lives, made many friends… found a few more people to call family and more importantly… met Sepulchure.

So I'm content… I won't die anytime soon that's for sure, and definitely not without a fight but at least… my memory… my legacy… shall remain, as selfish as that wish was. I noticed Maya stopped talking, she looked worried. I smiled and shook my head, I said goodbye to her and headed to Falconreach.

As I walked through a familiar forest, a gang of manahunters jumped out. I defeated them and continued my merry way, until I reached a familiar bridge. I greeted Sir Pent, who was surprised to see me. He told me about the new dungeon, that's full of zombie hydras. I told him I would check it out when I had the time, and continued on my way. When I reached the bridge I saw a man, just finished repairs on the bridge.

"Hm…" He stood up.

"Yep, I think that does it"

"Guess I can go tell the folks in Oaklore that their bridge is fixed, and collect my pay!"

A weird sound came from the waters, "That was a weird noise"

"…" I had a bad feeling about this.

True enough a huge zombie hydra head appeared out of the water, and destroyed the newly fixed bridge. The man was then thrown into the air.

"!"

"Man you are ugly" I told it calmly.

"Aww come on!" He said, as he flew through the air and into the water.

I attacked the hydra, and defeated it. The hydra fell in exactly the right way that I was able to cross. When I entered Falconreach, I smiled. It was nice to be home, nothing changed much. There were more magical creatures here though, must be seeking shelter from The Rose. That made me frown, how much power do they have? Why is no one fighting back? I noticed Alina's shop sign and entered.

"Intex! You're back!" She said after the initial shock wore off.

"Yup, and it's great to be back!"

"Have you seen Rolith by any chance?"

"Yea, he saved me from manahunters when I got out…"

"That's good" She said in relief.

"Here" She handed me two mana potions.

"It's been harder to get the ingredient nowadays"

"Thanks" I said goodbye and left the store. I entered Reen's store, which was beside Alina's.

Intex!" She looked like she saw a ghost.

"I knew you would be back!" I grinned.

"Here" She handed me two health potions.

I said goodbye to her and continued on to the center of town, when I reached there I saw a man with brown hair and eyes.

"Ash?" I asked the man, unsure if it was really him.

He turned around and I saw his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Intex!" He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"I… I am so happy to see you again! Lore itself has missed you"

He was all grown up now, he even smelled like aftershave. I always thought of Ash as my goofy younger brother, now he seemed like a capable young man. I was so proud of him, though a part of me will miss the goofy newb I knew.

"It's been a hard few years since you've been frozen. I tried to be the best hero I could be, following your example"

The guilt returned as well as happiness that he tried to follow my example, though not a very good one I must say.

"I follow the way of the light. My princess has even returned… at least, she's reaching out from the realm of light through my sword"

I was glad, that he followed the light. Though the thought of Ash falling into darkness, never crossed my mind. He was just too… pure.

"I don't trust these Rose members… you should watch out for them, Intex"

I agreed with him, I don't trust them either.

"Oh I have a letter for you, it's from Warlic…"

"Warlic?!" I took the letter from him, and started reading.

_Dear Intex,_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and thawed. The Rose has grown into a great power during the time we were frozen and… it is all my fault._

_I cannot face this new world where magic is hated because of my mistakes. I have to find a way to atone for them… I have to make it up to her. Until I do, I shall remain locked in my tower._

_Sincerely,  
Warlic_

I sighed, I'll leave him be for now. It seemed like he needed time to think, and just brood. I'll check up on him later. Suddenly my thoughts were disturbed when someone shouted my name.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion Part 1

**Rewritten and polished.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Intex!" Hellebore shouted, as he flew toward me.

"Hellebore!"

"Huh?" He tackled me and licked me everywhere.

"Haha that tickles… stop licking my face! Your breath smells like sulfur and destruction! Hahaha"

"I know I know I missed you too. But seriously your breath is gross. What have they been feeding you?!"

"I'm so glad your safe, Hell!" I said, still kneeling from being out of breath.

Hellebore breathed fire on me, "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"What took you so long to hatch?"

"Well I – wait … hatch?"

"I tried everything"

"I tried sitting on you, of course…"

"Bor_ed. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored."_

"Then… I tried singing to you…"

_Hellebore cleared his throat. "Rockabye hero, on the clifftop, when the wind blows…"_

"_I will breathe fire on your hiney if you don't hatch soon!" _

"…I tried asking nicely…"

"_Get out of there ya big jerk! I'm hungry!" Hellebore breathed fire on the ice._

"…" Uh-huh.

"Then I did the unthinkable…"

"_I really hate to do this, but…"_

_Hellebore stood on his hind legs and raised his arms, "Please?"_

_He flapped my wings, "Pretty please?"_

"…Then I tried tapping on it gently…"

"_Rrrraaaaaggggeeeeee!" He charged and attacked the crystal, only to fail._

"…And when that didn't work I tried to push you off the ledge"

"You what?"

"_That's it. I'm going to hatch you if it's the last thing you do!" _

_He pushed the crystal but failed, "Sonovatog…" _I held in a laugh, he glared at me. Tried to hold in a laugh._  
_

"Actually, I decided I wouldn't do that to you"

"Yeah…Thanks…" I said sarcastically.

"I even tried the sparkly eyes technique!"

"_What…nothing?"_

"…Not even that worked"

"_Heck with this… maybe Serenity will feed me!"_

"…So you just left me there?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Hey, I gotta eat. You know?"

"Oh, I know…" His appetite was worse than mine.

"And really, I knew you'd come looking for me when you got out"

"Not like you had anything better to do"

"…" I grinned, and said nothing.

"…What?" I shook my head, that's my Hellebore for ya.

My stomach growled so I said goodbye to Ash, and went to the Inn, Hell followed obediently. Serenity greeted me happily.

"Welcome back, Intex!" She said after she hugged me.

"Thank goodness you have come. We've missed you!"

"I-"

"Sometime I think Falconreach is the only place left that supports magic"

"Seren-"

"Travelers from all over have come in talking about The Rose and their message"

"I think it's horrible! Who could hate Moglins? Fairies? Potions? Not _all_ magic is bad…"

"…"

"I won't take one gold from anyone who belongs to The Rose! Even if they could get rid of my ghosts!"

"Intex! Are you still listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Of course…" I'm glad Serenity was on our side and hates The Rose, but she talks too much.

"Oh, you must be excited to see your brother and the others again, right?"

"Yea… where are they?"

"They are at your house"

"Ok thanks, Serenity"

"Sure, Intex"

Serenity gave me two loaves of bread as I headed out.I ate them on my way back to my house. I finished quickly, still hungry afterwards. Night fell as I made my way to the front door, My heart thumped erratically. I knocked on the door. Czaph opened the door, a solemn expression on his face. When he looked at me his face showed surprise, then quickly shifted to happiness.

"Intex!"

"Czaph!" He took me in a bear hug and swung me around, I laughed happily.

"Come on in!" He ushered me in quickly, I heard voices coming from the parlor.

"Czaph, what's going on?" Tech asked.

When we both entered the parlor, everyone stared in surprise. When the shock wore off, they came and hugged me. The dragons roared happily. I was bombarded with happy greetings, and many questions. When the excitement died down, we all took a sit. I explained everything that happened when I got out until I reached here. They all listened silently, and when I was done they looked at each other.

"We're glad that your back, Intex" Xavier said, relieved.

"Now our victory over The Rose is assured!" Des exclaimed.

"Yea!" The other's cheered, and I laughed.

Suddenly I heard a footstep that was getting louder and louder, I turned toward the entrance of the parlor.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 4**

I saw two kids. One had blonde hair and green eyes, the other had fiery red hair and violet eyes. I gasped. The kids run to their parents, and I turned. Czaph put his hand on the boy's head. While the girl stood by her mother's side.

"Intex, this is, Callum. And over there is Elizabeth"

I couldn't help but smile and I shook my head, when I realized he named him after dad.

"We had another one just a year ago, her name is Alidia Abigail"

"Seher is taking care of her"

"When…"

"Seher and I wanted to try so…" I nodded in understanding.

"I found out after you were frozen…" I turned to Seher.

"Does Warlic…?" I asked, not finishing.

"Yes, he knows." I nodded. That's good.

"Do you know that he's in his tower, and won't come out?" She sighed.

"Yes, I really don't know what to do with him" I tried to hold my laughter.

"He always…puts the blame on himself. Though it is partly his fault but still…"

The room filled with silence. All of us lost in our own thoughts. I then noticed a wind elf standing in the doorway, holding a baby in her arms, and a kid hiding behind her.

"Who…" I started to say.

Des moved from behind me, and stood beside the elf. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Intex, this is my wife, Seleria"

"Wow you got married, Des?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

I patted his back, "Congrats"

"Thanks" He said in a soft voice. He blushed slightly.

"And it's nice to meet you, Seleria"

"Likewise, Intex. I have heard so much about you"

"Good things, I hope." We laughed.

"Is that your kid, Des?"

"Yup, he's name is Finn"

"Finn…" That was a nice name.

I looked down at him. He was sleeping even with all the noise. My heart swelled with want and emptiness, I shook it off. I looked at the kid behind her. When she saw me staring, she ran to Xavi and Tech and hid behind them. They laughed, and I smiled.

"This is our daughter, Kya"

I went to them and kneeled down. She looked at me, with big sky blue eyes. She had her mother's dark hair.

"Hello Kya, my name is, Intex" I said softly.

"I'm a friend of your parents" She looked up at her parents then back at me.

"Hi" She said, holding tight to her mother's armor.

I got up and looked around.

"Where's Sepulchure and Grav?"

They looked at each other. "What? What's wrong?"

"Intex…" Czaph started. The expression on his face made my heart drop.

"Sepulchure is gone. He left three years ago and brought Gravelyn with him"

"Wha..? Why?"

"…"

"We think he's looking for power again" Xavi said.

"No… I don't believe that" I said confidently.

"In any case we should tell them that I'm out"

"We don't know where they are"

"I figured that…" I sighed.

"I'm sure, I'll find them. Sooner or later"

Then I decided to ask them, the most important question.

"The Rose… fill me in." I said bluntly.

They told me everything that happened the last five years, by the end I was more determined to stop them.

"Let's not think of The Rose right now, let's celebrate your return!"

They all cheered and I smiled. We prepared a feast and ate together. My brother, Hellebore, my friends and my nieces and nephews. A family by blood and by bond. That night as I went to bed, the wind howled. A storm washed over Falconreach. The house was quiet, it was like before they came… but emptier somehow. I got in bed, and went to troubled sleep as the wind continued to howl.


	5. Chapter 5: The End?

**Chapter 5**

_When I opened my eyes, all I saw were the walls of my icy prison. No…No! I got out, I was free! Czaph…Guys? …Help! _

I woke up with a start. I sighed in relief. It was nothing more than a nightmare. I wiped the sweat on my face and got up from my bed. I got ready for the day, and went to the kitchen. I ate a box of Her-O's and went to Hell's room. He was still sleeping, snoring loudly. I smiled fondly, and filled his plate with dragon chow. His nose twitched, it won't be long before he wakes up.

I grabbed my trusty rucksack and went out of the house. I visited Ash first, to see if he had any news or letters for me. He greeted me and told me I had a letter. I took the letter from him, and read it. After I read it, I thanked Ash and left. The letter said I had to meet this mysterious person later tonight, so I decided to kill a bit of time. I walked around Falconreach, and talked to some of the people.

There were a lot of magical creatures, hiding from The Rose. After that I decided to go to Surewould Forest and visit Robin, when I arrived there was no sign of her. I guess with the coming of The Rose, she had to abandon her hideout. I hope she's alright. Surely she would be against her father's wishes to destroy magic. She doesn't use magic herself so at least I know she wasn't arrested or something.

After awhile of looking, I found hidden areas where monsters and elementals are hiding. They all looked scared, and that made me mad. The magical creatures and now the elementals and monsters… they are all hiding from The Rose, scared. I can't- no… I won't let this go, I _will_ help them all. I went to Warlic's next, when I got there I saw his tent was destroyed… Cysero was standing beside it. I went to him.

"I can explain… it was like this when I got here"

I went home disheartened. Where was Warlic now? Is he ok? How am I going to break the news to Seher and Elizabeth? By the time I got to Falconreach, night had fallen. I went to the south of Falconreach still lost in thought. I saw a man by Demento's statue. I'll figure it out later, for now Falconreach needs me. And in the not so distant future Lore will need me once again too, I stood up a little straighter and approached the man confidently. I smirked. I'm back and ready for action!


End file.
